What Beth Greene Really Wanted From Daryl Dixon
by eReedus
Summary: Daryl visits Beth to break the news her boyfriend won't be coming back, but gets more than he bargained for when she shows him what she really wants. This started as a one shot but is now being extended, don't know how many chapters I have in me but it will carry on for a while! It will follow their growing relationship whilst at the prison. (Rated M for sex and bad language)
1. Chapter 1

**What Beth Greene really wanted from Daryl Dixon**

**A/N This is just a little scene I made up for my two favourite characters. It's loosely based on the season 4 "30 days without an accident" episode where Daryl visits Beth's cell... I like to think Beth is a nymphomaniac under all that sweetness and innocence. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Warning: Contains smut and bad language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any characters associated with it (****I just like to add a little spice to some already great scenes written/owned by AMC )**

Daryl had been standing outside Beth's cell for what seemed like hours. He couldn't quite find the courage to go in though. Just go in and tell her, it should come from someone who was there, he told himself.

As he rounded the doorframe he stilled, he could see Beth laid on her front on her bunk, legs curled up behind her, writing in her journal. He wondered what she wrote about, there weren't exactly much going on anymore, not since the world went to shit. Not that he supposed she'd see it like that, that weren't Beth. She refused to believe there weren't anything good left, always seeing the best in people even if no one else could.

He leant against the doorframe for a while watching her, biting his thumb, a nervous habit he'd had since he was a kid, when she finally looked up at him, eyes wide. She looked startled, like a rabbit caught in headlights. He realised she'd figured out why he was here, not like he usually just dropped by for a chat, so she must've known straight away it weren't good news.

"Zack didn't come back, did he?" She asked flatly, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry Beth" it was all he could think to say, like it was his fault. It weren't his fault but that didn't make this any easier.

"It's ok, I don't cry anymore Daryl...tears don't bring 'em back"

She got up from the bunk and walked towards the desk, staring at the 30 days without an accident sign. She was quiet for a while, deep in thought. Fuck, she looked so damned young and innocent, it weren't right she had to keep losing people and live in this fucked up world.

"I'm glad you're ok though, couldn't bear it if I... if we lost you too"

"I ain't goin' nowhere" it was the truth but at the same time he knew there weren't no guarantees anymore and that it could've been him dead as easily as it had been Zach.

"He didn't suffer did he, you know, in the end?" she sounded sad but not upset.

"It was quick, weren't letting one of our own turn...I took care of it"

Then she turned to look at him, like she was trying to see into his soul, get into his head. Her huge blue eyes were burning through him, head cocked to one side like she was waiting for something. Or waiting to say something. Fuck she was beautiful. He couldn't remember the first time he'd really noticed just how beautiful she was. She'd always just been Beth, always just been around. He'd noticed her sure, but he'd never have tried to talk to her or get close to her, she was way out of his league, not to mention half his age, or the fact Hershel would've kicked his ass, one leg or not, so it was safer to just keep away.

"Daryl... thank you" her tiny voice seemed lost in the silence of the room.

"Try ta get some sleep" he was about to turn and leave. He needed some air to clear his head of thoughts of Beth.

Suddenly she'd wrapped her arms around his waist and was pressing her head into his chest. He froze, unable to move. She felt good, real good. Small, warm and soft. Her hair smelled fresh and clean and it tickled as it grazed his chin. Her tits were pressed tight into his chest, he could feel them rising and falling with her gentle breathing. He couldn't stop himself from responding, he pressed his chin and mouth into her hair to inhale more of her. He raised his hand and held onto her elbow in an attempt to try and comfort her. He knew she just wanted to be held but that didn't make it any easier for him. He weren't used to holding or comforting people and he weren't used to feeling the way he did about Beth.

She slowly pulled away, her soft hair gone from his chin and her smell fading. As she stood back, her jumper fell from her shoulder. Her neck and chest were exposed and he couldn't help but stare at the pale, smooth, perfect skin that glowed in the moonlight. He wondered if it would feel as soft as it looked if he touched it or if it would tear under the roughness of his calloused hands. She noticed him staring and slowly adjusted herself. Jesus Dixon, her boyfriend just died and you're checking her out, pull your shit together. He felt colour rising to his cheeks as she looked at him with those doe eyes whilst giving him a knowing half smile. He swallowed hard. He needed to leave. Now.

"G'night Beth"

He turned to leave for a second time but felt a small warm hand on his arm. He swung around and hissed at her.

"What do ya want from me girl?" he didn't mean to shout at her but he was desperate to get out of here. She didn't know what she was doing to him. It was killing him to be with her like this and not be able to do the things he really wanted to do with her. She might've been off limits but no one had told his cock that.

"I want you to stay…I don't want to be on my own tonight" her voice was weak, hardly there.

He just stared at her. She had no idea what she was asking of him.

"I just want to be held, to feel safe. You make me feel safe"

Shit Beth how am I supposed to just hold you and not kiss you, touch you, fuck you? He was screaming to himself.

"You can leave once I'm asleep if you want" the desperation in her voice was obvious.

He couldn't stay but he couldn't go either. He couldn't leave her, she looked pale and broken. He had to stay. He wanted to stay.

He walked over and sat on the bottom bunk, his breathing had started to become heavy and fast as his heart started to pound against his chest. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

He pulled off his boots and hung his vest on the top bunk. Beth was still looking at him, so not knowing what else to do he patted the mattress next to him. She sat, took her own boots off and pulled her jumper over her head. She was left in just a stained old top, revealing the pale skin of her arms and chest. Fuck she looked sexy. Her long blonde hair pooling around her shoulders and falling down her back, just like an angel. He tried to pull himself together. He swung his legs onto the mattress and laid on his side, resting on his elbow, his back to the wall. Beth then followed, pulling her legs onto the bed and lying back. She rolled onto her side, wiggling backwards until her ass was touching his groin. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stay where he was any longer. His pants were straining under his growing erection, so he moved his ass backwards before she noticed.

He thought how nice it felt to be laid next to someone, to be laid next to Beth, everyone assumed he was happy to be alone but he wasn't. He needed someone just like everyone else did. Just never thought anyone would ever want him back, so he always kept from getting too attached. She tucked her head under his chin and he was lost in the smell and softness of her again.

Out of nowhere her hand grabbed for his, she pulled it around her waist and onto her stomach where she wove her fingers through his. He didn't stop her, just laid his head on the pillow and slid his other arm under Beth's neck and around her shoulder. He'd never slept with anyone before, not just holding, touching. Never spent the whole night with anyone, ever. Sure he'd been with a few women but always made sure he didn't hang around afterwards, didn't wanna deal with the rejection that was sure to follow once they knew about his shit.

He had kept away from Beth over the years for different reasons, but it wasn't because he didn't like her, he did. She weren't like the others in the group. They'd all become like one big dysfunctional family over the time they'd been together, each played their own role, had their own skills. But Beth was different, not built for this world somehow. She was just too damned pure, too delicate. She had her own special way of making everything seem like it was gonna be ok though. That's why he liked her and that's why there was no way he was letting this asshole of a redneck corrupt the only unspoilt thing left around here.

He tried not to think about Beth either, because when he did it got dirty. The curve of her ass in those tight jeans, her slender legs, pert tits, long blonde hair, doe eyes and soft pink lips. Thought about how those lips would feel wrapped around his cock, how it'd feel if she came while he was buried deep inside her, the moans she'd make as he fucked her. Yeah he'd started to think about Beth Greene lately, just not the way he should've been.

Beth's breathing was becoming heavier and she was wriggling around. He thought she must've been having a bad dream so stroked along her forearm and tried to soothe her best he could.

"Ssshh, ya dreaming, go back ta sleep"

Beth was awake now, if she'd ever been asleep at all, and was still wriggling, pushing and grinding her ass into his cock, his rock hard cock.

"Fuck Beth will ya lie still" he barked at her, he didn't mean to, but it was damned embarrassing having her realise he'd got a hard on.

"Sorry, just tryin' to get comfy is all"

He pulled his arms from around her and rolled over to face the wall. Next thing he knew she'd rolled over too and was wrapping her hands around his waist, pressing her tits into his back and nuzzling the back of his neck. Did she want me to fuckin jump her right here, right now?

"Ain't no need ta be embarrassed, it's just natural. I ain't bothered" she announced, like it was the most normal conversation in the world to be having with a man twice her age.

They lay there like that for a while, not moving or talking. He thought she'd probably finally drifted off. He was trying to sleep too, he really was but he just kept thinking about Beth. A naked Beth. He knew he shouldn't have stayed, he'd never had any willpower and she weren't making it easy for him with her wriggling and shit. He should have guessed then that Beth knew exactly what she was doing.

"You want me to get rid of this for you?" as if she could read his mind, Beth suddenly spoke. He could feel her warm breath on his neck as she whispered to him, sending a cold sharp shiver down his back.

And then he felt the palm of Beth's hand pressed over his cock on top of his pants. What the fuck was going on, did she really just ask me that. He thought he must be dreaming, but when she started to run her fingers through his hair and kiss along his neck and behind his ear he knew he wasn't. Beth Greene was giving him the come on. It suddenly all became clear. He knew exactly what Beth Greene wanted from him.

Dixon you're screwed, you ain't never gonna be able to resist. But he tried.

"Beth what the fuck are ya doing?" he tried his best to sound horrified.

"I know you want me. I want you too. Let me...please" she was begging, her tiny hand now moving up and down his cock, squeezing and rubbing over his pants. Her tongue was running a wet trail along his shoulder and neck. It felt so good. She started to suck and bite his throat, moaning in his ear. Fuck it, he couldn't take any more …Dixon you're going straight to Hell.

He rolled to face her, grabbed her ass and pulled her underneath him. He started to kiss her, roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth, banging his hips into hers, his erection into her heat.

"This what ya want" he growled, his breathing was heavy and deep now, he thought it might stop her, frighten her, bring her back to her senses.

"Yes, I want you…to fuck me, I wanna feel you inside me" she was panting, words mixed with breathy moans.

That wasn't the answer he'd expected, but it was the one he'd imagined over and over in his head. He wasn't gonna stop now, didn't want to. He'd wanted this too much and for too long to be able to stop. He pulled her top off in one quick movement, throwing it to the floor. Her tits springing free. They were perfect small white mounds with delicate pink nipples already erect and begging to be touched. He kissed along her jaw, down her neck, across her chest. He flicked his tongue over one nipple while twirling the other between his fingers. She moaned and groaned beneath him, arching her back and pulling his ass deeper into the heat between her legs.

"Beth you're gonna wake the fucking prison" it was turning him on to hear the sweet sound of her moaning, but didn't think her dad and sister would feel the same if they heard her, Maggie would have his fucking balls.

"You better put something in my mouth to shut me up then" she was panting, desperate. She was fucking insatiable. She rolled him off her, and was ripping his pants and boxers down before he could even speak.

She knelt between his legs, eyes boring into his. She started to drag her tongue along his thigh, hand gripping the base of his cock. Her eyes still on him, she ran the flat of her tongue along the length of him, licking around the head and then wrapping her lips over the end and taking him slowly into the tight warm wetness of her mouth. Jesus, it took everything he had not to shoot his load right there, into her beautiful but filthy God damn mouth.

She scraped her fingernails under his shirt, as she continued to bob up and down, sucking his cock, her moans sending vibrations through his body. It kept her quiet but didn't do anything to stop his groaning. He hadn't had a mouth around his cock for as long as he could remember, especially one this eager, and he knew it would be all over in a minute. She continued flicking and swirling her tongue around the end as she twisted and gripped his length with her hand.

"Come for me, I wanna taste you" she mewled between popping his cock in and out of her mouth.

That was it, he had the most intense fucking orgasm he'd ever experienced. The feeling of release washing over him as he came, groaning her name and shooting everything he had deep into Beth's mouth. He watched as she swallowed it down, sucking every last drop from him.

"Fuckin' Hell Beth" he lay there for a moment catching his breath. His chest heaving up and down. He couldn't quite believe what had just happened. How the Hell did he get from telling Beth her boyfriend was dead to shooting his load into her mouth? He was a dead man, literally a dead man when the rest of the prison found out.

She crawled along his body and laid her head in the crook of his arm, draping her arm across his chest. They lay like that for a while, he was just happy to get a break, neither him nor his cock were eighteen anymore. He knew exactly what she wanted next and dead man or not he was gonna give it to her.

Her assault on his body was relentless, she began undoing his shirt, slowly running her fingers through the hair on his chest. Her tongue darting around his nipples as she gently nibbled at them in between kisses. She was already making him hard again. He sat up, taking Beth's face in his hands and kissed her. It was deep, passionate and needy. He'd never wanted anything before like he wanted her right now. She pushed his shirt over his shoulders, letting it fall to the bed behind him as she returned his kiss with the same intense desire.

He stood up, pulling Beth to her feet with him. He needed to see her, all of her. His hands trailed over her warm body, his rough skin pulling across her smooth skin as he tugged at her jeans. He pulled them down along with her panties, exposing a mound of soft blonde hair. Beth wriggled to get free of them and kicked them to the side. His cock was now throbbing at the sight of the naked woman in front of him.

He bent down and placed his mouth on hers, their tongues and lips merging in a frenzy. His hands dropped from her waist to reach around her. Grabbing her firm ass, he pulled her closer, his cock pressing into her stomach. Her hands were now stroking his back and brushing over his neck, sending chills across his body. He flicked his tongue around her mouth with an urgency, he needed to be inside her, he needed to hear her moan. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, kissing and sucking at his neck. He let out a low groan, dipping his head to take Beth's hard pink nipple into his mouth again, madly sucking and pulling it between his teeth. She was panting and moaning. She was driving him insane.

He moved forward until her back was pressed hard against the wall, her tits squashed into his chest. Then he just looked at her, her beautiful face, the beauty inside her. There was a fire burning within him he'd never felt before, a fire she had lit. She looked back at him and placed her arms around his neck and entwined her hands in his hair, pulling herself closer to him. He lifted her slightly until the tip of his cock was pressing against her dripping wet opening. He held her there while he kissed her, slowly, lightly, tongues barely touching. He needed to take his time, taste her, explore her. He wanted to make her his for as long he could.

"I want ya Beth" he couldn't help himself, he had to tell her, let her know what she did to him "so fuckin' badly"

"Please... do it" she was begging again.

He lowered her centre onto his rock hard cock, letting her warmth and wetness envelop him. She was so tight, he couldn't help but groan as he pushed in as far as he could go. She hitched her breath and started to pant and mewl as he thrust in and out, trying to go as slowly as he could. He didn't want it to be over before he could get her off.

"Oohh Oohh fuck me Daryl, harder… fuck me harder" she was almost screaming now, he was sure somebody, everybody must be awake, listening. He really couldn't have given a damn.

He grabbed her ass tightly with both hands and carried her to the desk, knocking everything to the floor as he laid her backwards. He stood between her legs and continued fucking her. Hard and fast. She whimpered as he went deeper in his need to fill every inch of her. He was twisting her nipples, squeezing her tits, while she was moaning his name. He trailed his finger down the front of her body and onto her hard wet clit and gently started to rub as he continued to pound into her. Beth was bucking her hips into him, hands kneading her own breasts, she was almost there. Seeing her spread out in front of him, touching herself, groaning his name was the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen. He wanted her to come.

Beth was digging her heels into his ass, pulling him deeper, not letting him leave her. He'd slowed to a teasing rhythm now, almost pulling out and then gently pushing back in. His fingers were still gliding over her swollen clit. He knew she was gonna come for him soon. Then her eyes closed as she tensed, and her walls started to contract around his cock as she came.

"Oh God Daryl, I'm coming " she was loud, loud enough to wake the dead, never mind the living.

The sight of Beth mid orgasm while he was buried deep inside her sent him to his own climax. He barely managed to pull out of her in time, shooting his cum over the silky white skin of her stomach.

He bent forward and kissed her, trying to stifle her noises. Her pants and moans were now vibrating through his mouth as he crushed his lips into hers, sending goose bumps across his sweat covered skin. He was still groaning through heavy breaths as he collapsed onto her, his legs refusing to hold him up any longer. They both lay there exhausted and spent, sweaty and breathless. She wrapped her arms around his back and started to trace her fingers up and down his spine. He shivered.

"Will you still stay with me tonight?" Beth suddenly sounded feeble, all confidence from seconds earlier now gone.

He wanted more than anything to stay with her, in fact he never wanted to leave her again. He knew it was wrong, but in that moment didn't give a damn. He wanted to stay. Beth wanted him to stay. So he did. He curled himself around her tiny body, losing himself once more in all that was Beth Greene. Hoping that she would still want him in the morning.

"I ain't goin' nowhere" he whispered

**A/N. Thanks for reading... hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and comments gratefully received.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I had a few requests to extend this one shot, to show the morning after etc. Thought I'd give it a go. Don't forget Beth is OOC in this fic and as it's just an extra chapter it moves along faster than it would if this was a multi chapter story...**

**Thanks for reading x**

**What Beth Greene really wanted from Daryl Dixon**

**Chapter 2**

It was early, dawn had only just started to break but he was already awake. He'd been awake for hours. He'd slept for a while last night, a sated feeling like he'd never known before pulling him into a restful slumber. He'd spent most of the early hours watching her though. Holding her close, not quite understanding what had happened and not quite knowing what was gonna happen either. He hadn't planned last night, in fact he'd done his best to resist it. She'd planned it though and that confused him, why would Beth Greene want him? Nobody wanted him.

The morning sun was now streaming into Beth's cell. His skin was warming under it and Beth's body appeared golden in the yellow haze, her hair spread out over the pillow and his chest like a halo. The prison was still sleeping, but he knew they would all be awake soon and last night would be gone. Glenn and Rick would be back from the guard tower soon to change shifts with Tyreese and Sasha. Carol would be up with Judy, Maggie would be ready to welcome Glenn back from his shift and the rest of the group would be eating breakfast. And he would be...what would he be doing? Going back to his perch alone, after being given the brush off by Beth. She would just go back to caring for Judy, barely acknowledging his existence. Nothing less than he deserved he thought, screwing someone like Beth, it weren't ever gonna end well. What did he have that she needed? Nothing, just a shit load of problems, bad attitude and a tendency to fuck up any relationship he'd ever had. Yeah Dixon, you're a catch alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth interrupted his self- pitying thoughts as she started to wake. The single bed had been a tight squeeze last night, she'd spent most of the night virtually laid on top of him, chest down, head nestled in the crook of his arm, legs entwined through his. She opened her eyes, tilted her head upwards and looked at him through her messy blonde hair.

"You stayed" she said sleepily, a little surprised but trying not to let it show in her voice.

"Uh huh, said I weren't goin' nowhere didn't I" he sounded offended that she even had to ask, although if he was truthful it was the first time he'd ever stayed the whole night with anyone.

She laid her head back down and tightened her grip around his waist, pulling herself closer, although without actually climbing into him, that wasn't really possible. As she moved her legs around, pulling her knee up over his thighs, she bumped into something familiar and hard.

"You ready to go again, huh?" she whispered against his neck in the sexiest voice she could find.

She couldn't believe he was still here in her cell. She thought he'd have disappeared into the night as soon as she'd been asleep last night. She also still couldn't quite believe Daryl Dixon had actually had sex with her in the first place.

When Daryl showed up at her door last night, she decided she was gonna make a move, never thinking it would work though. Granted the circumstances hadn't exactly been perfect. She even felt a little ashamed of herself for showing so little respect for Zach but she also knew you couldn't hang around these days, if you wanted something you had to go for it, you might not have a tomorrow. Zach didn't have a tomorrow.

She'd had the biggest crush on Daryl for years, he was the apocalypse king for God's sake. He was the capable, strong, crossbow carrying, zombie killing badass. They'd never really interacted much, except over Lil Ass Kicker, she supposed he thought she was a stupid kid, but everything about him intrigued her. His quiet demeanour, his shyness at mixing with the others, although he had got better with that, the way he said so little but could still make his feelings clear. And he was totally hot, sexy as Hell. He had well defined muscles everywhere and after last night she really did mean everywhere. He was handsome as well in his own, I don't care if I look like shit, way. Deep soulful eyes, hair that hung sexily around his face, strong features and stubble that always managed to look perfect, although she knew that wasn't planned, he never gave a damn about what he looked like.

"You want me to get rid of this for you again?" she was now rubbing her small hand along the soft skin of his hard cock.

He didn't answer, just closed his eyes. Of course he wanted to go again, why wouldn't he? She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever have the chance to touch. And God could she suck cock, he briefly wondered how much practice she'd had. He'd realised pretty quickly last night that she weren't a virgin, he brushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, not wanting to think of her with anyone else.

In frustration of being ignored she swung her leg over his waist and sat straddling him, her hands grabbing for his and pulling them onto her breasts, holding her own over the top of his and squeezing his fingers so they were massaging them. She felt his cock twitch against her ass cheek and knew she was winning.

"Beth, we can't. Everyone's awake now, I ain't doing it with an audience" he spoke softly, she didn't know if he was giving her the brush off or if he really was worried everyone could hear them.

Just as she was about to speak, there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she sounded pissed, couldn't she get any peace around here? It was like living in a fish bowl sometimes.

"It's Carol, I got Judy for you"

Darn it, she'd forgotten she was supposed to sit for Judy and the other kids this morning.

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute, see you downstairs" she was panicking now, she hadn't worried about anyone hearing them last night, she was too preoccupied. But it was scary now, she knew her dad and sister wouldn't like it, she hadn't really thought about the others though. How it would affect Daryl's relationship with Rick or Carol. She knew they would give him a hard time and felt bad for him. She didn't even know what his relationship with Carol was, nobody did because nobody dare ask. She just hoped he wasn't sleeping with her as well, or things could get ugly real quick.

She leant forward, moving his hands back to the mattress, her hard nipples brushing over his chest as she planted a quick kiss on his lips. She then jumped off, searching the cell for any discarded clothing she could find from last night.

"I gotta go before Carol comes back, you should leave after I'm gone, everyone should be downstairs by now so won't notice" her breath was ragged as she darted around the room, hopping and jumping to get into her jeans and boots.

"I'll see you later" she didn't know if she meant this to be a question or a statement. She supposed she wanted it to be a statement. She wanted to finish what they'd just started, but somehow knew it wasn't gonna be that easy. She wasn't even totally sure he wanted to.

"I'll come find ya later when ya done with Judy" he'd rolled onto his side and was watching her, his eyes following her every movement, taking in everything about her.

"Beth…" he wanted to tell her he didn't regret staying and that he did wanna see her again whatever the consequences, but he didn't have the words or the courage.

"Yeah?" she knew he wanted to say something.

"Don't matter… go get Lil Ass Kicker" he sounded frustrated at his own cowardice and sad that he probably wouldn't be seeing her again. Once they left this room, it would be over. It would just be one more failed night in a long line of failed nights. The story of his life.

She didn't have time now to do anything about it. She needed to get downstairs. She finished tying her hair back and left, giving him one last smile as she disappeared, closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as she closed the door, he got up, found his clothes and dressed. He had no idea what to do now. Even if they did both decide they wanted to see each other again, it weren't gonna be that easy. It was complicated and he had a feeling as soon as he left this room it was gonna get a whole lot more complicated.

He'd managed to get as far as the yard without being screamed at, he was hopeful that perhaps nobody had heard them last night after all. He could see Rick and Glenn crossing towards him from the guard tower. At least they wouldn't know, they'd been out all night.

"What ya still doin' out here, yer shift finished an hour ago" he shouted towards them

"You better run man, Maggie wants your balls…preferably on a silver platter" Glenn shouted back, grinning and sounding a little bit too smug for Daryl's liking.

"What the fuck ya goin' on about?" he tried to play innocent, but he knew that the shit storm was just about to hit.

"Maggie and a few others heard you and Beth last night… you know...in her cell" his voice a quiet stutter. Now Glenn was standing next to Daryl he'd suddenly lost the confidence that distance had given him and thought better of winding him up anymore.

"What were ya thinkin', she's a kid Daryl, did ya really think no one would find out?" Rick now joined the conversation, the disappointment in his voice was clear. He thought of Daryl as a brother. Thought he'd have known better than to mess up the good thing they had going at the prison. It was gonna make things difficult with Maggie, Hershel, Carol, just about everyone.

"Ain't nothin' to do with any of ya. Beth ain't a kid and she can do what she wants" he tried to keep his anger under wraps but he was getting more wound up with every second that passed.

Who were they to judge him? Fuck, Glenn was at it with Maggie any damn chance he got and Rick well he let his wife fuck his best mate and then took her back when she was knocked up by God knows which one of them. No one passed judgement on them, no one said a fucking thing.

Daryl knew what the problem was though. Her age. Or his age depending on how you looked at it. If he'd fucked any other woman here no one would have given a shit, in fact they'd have probably slapped him on the back, telling him to go for it.

"I s'pose ya'll think I need ta explain myself, well I ain't gonna cos it ain't no one else's damn business. I didn't force her, she ain't underage so I ain't apologizin' for nothin'" Daryl lost it, as if his mind weren't screwed up enough about what to do, they were just screwing with it a bit more.

"Nah, ya ain't gotta explain anything to us Daryl. But I think Hershel and Maggie might want to know what's goin' on" Rick's voice was as level and calm as ever. Daryl wondered how the Hell he did that.

"I'm goin' on fence duty, kill me some motherfuckin' walkers for a few hours" with that Daryl re adjusted the bow on his shoulder and stomped off, leaving the two men stood there.

"I don't think Hershel knows yet, Maggie hasn't told him and between his hearin' goin'and sleepin' like the dead, don't think he heard anythin' last night" Glenn sounded optimistic that perhaps the situation wasn't that bad.

"Ain't no way he's not findin' out though, 'specially if they carry on seein' each other" Rick knew as well as Daryl the shit was gonna hit the fan, no point denying it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth had managed to get through breakfast without anyone saying anything about last night, perhaps they hadn't heard after all. She started to calm down at the thought they'd gotton away with it, although if they were gonna carry on, sooner or later people would find out, people like her daddy and Maggie.

Everyone finished up their breakfast and went about their jobs for the day, leaving Beth with Judy and some of the other kids. She set some questions for the older ones, she liked to teach them what she could. They'd been learning math, long division and their multiplication tables. Beth had always been top of her class in science and math. She was planning on teaching them the periodic table next, which she'd memorized years ago.

"Elizabeth Louise Greene, I wanna word with you… now if you don't mind" it was Maggie. Beth's heart missed a beat. She knew. There was no other reason she was using her full name.

Beth turned around to find Maggie stood with her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side, lips set in a straight line.

"Finish your questions and I'll be back soon, okay" Beth spoke to the children as she picked up Judy, she didn't want to leave her on her own, plus she would be protection, stop things getting nasty. Then she started the long torturous walk towards Maggie.

She knew what was coming but she didn't think Maggie had any idea what was coming in her direction. Beth was determined she was no longer gonna be the baby that was never allowed to grow up.

She'd just spent the night with the apocalypse king, that alone should earn her some respect. If he didn't think she was a child, why the Hell did anyone else?

"What do you want Maggie?" she tried to sound nonchalant but was already losing patience.

"I wanna know what Daryl Dixon was doin' in your cell last night Beth" Maggie's voice was raised but at least she wasn't screaming. Yet.

"Well we weren't playin' scrabble… why are you askin' when you already know the answer?" Beth managed to keep her voice low, even if it was filled with sarcasm.

"'Cause I'm hopin' the noises coming from your cell weren't actually you and him… fuckin'" she spat out the last word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Well they were, and we were, and I ain't sorry. It ain't nothin' to do with you or anyone else. Nobody complains when all they can hear is you goin' at it with Glenn do they, so why is it a big deal if I get to be with someone I like?"

"Because it's him… he ain't no good for you Beth. He's mean and rude and moody and uncouth…And he's bloody ancient" Maggie didn't actually know how old he was but she thought he had to be at least twice Beth's age.

"I ain't a kid Maggie, he didn't force me, in fact it was all me, I made the first move. It weren't my first time either so don't be thinking he took advantage or I didn't know what I was doin', 'cause I did" Beth's voice was raised now as she was getting madder at having to explain herself. She carried on, trying to keep her voice quiet for Judy's sake.

"And he isn't any of those things, you don't know him, none of you know him. He's kind and gentle and he cares and he… well he just needs someone same as everybody else. So what if he's a bit rough around the edges, that's what saved our ass plenty of times when we've been in trouble" Beth spoke softer now, as if she was finally seeing Daryl and everything he was for the first time herself.

"Well you ain't seein' him again, daddy'll never let you, not when he finds out" Maggie was really testing her patience now, she was acting like a spoilt brat, they treated Beth like she was a child, when most of the time it was Maggie that needed to grow up.

"When he finds out what Maggie, that someone has made me happy, that someone wants to look after me, care for me. Why is it alright for you to have that but not me?" Beth knew this argument was just gonna go round in circles, no one was ever gonna accept it.

"I gotta go back to the kids… I don't wanna talk about it no more" Beth turned around and went back to the children, shifting Judy around on her hip as she played with her necklace, gurgling to herself.

"You like Daryl don't you Judy, you know what a good man he is" Judy just carried on giggling and gurgling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost lunchtime now and time for the kids to stop school for the day. Beth was glad because she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since her run in with Maggie. She needed to see Daryl, she needed to sort out whatever it was that was happening between them.

"Carol, can you take Judy for a while, there's somewhere I need to be?" Carol and almost everyone else were piling in for lunch but she couldn't see Daryl amongst them.

She had a pretty good idea where he'd be, she smiled to herself as she realised she probably knew more about him than she thought.

Beth went outside and started to cross the yard, towards the fence, where, as she expected, sat Daryl.

"You killed enough walkers yet then?" she was teasing, she knew somebody must've said something to him about last night to make him spend the whole morning taking out walkers.

He didn't even look up at her. Beth sat on the ground next to him, her knees pulled to her chest, mimicking his posture.

"You gonna speak then or just leave me sat here talkin' to myself like a nut job?" Beth knew she would have to do most of the talking here and she really didn't mind that, as long as he helped her out a bit.

"Reckon ya must be a nut job ta want anythin' ta do with me" he didn't look at her just stared straight ahead

"So you have realised that I do want something to do with you then?" Beth nudged his arm with hers in an attempt to get him to look at her.

It worked. He turned to look at her, a slight smirk on his lips.

"That's better…. Who said what to you then to get you into this mood?"

"Rick, Glenn… the usual. You're too young, I'm too old, yer family's gonna kill me, I've fucked up every relationship in the prison…. Ya want me ta keep goin'?" Daryl's mood seemed to have lifted a bit.

"I got the same from Maggie, I'm too young, apparently you're ancient, I don't know what I'm doin', you're a miserable uncouth old man…. You want me to keep goin'?"

They looked at each other and smiled, Beth letting out a giggle.

"Daryl can I ask you somethin'? I promise I'll be okay with whatever your answer is" Beth wanted to get things sorted

"Hhhmm, s'pose so" Daryl had no idea what she wanted to know.

"Do you regret last night?" she held his gaze as she asked him

"Nah, I don't regret any of it"

"Do you think I'm just a kid?" she wanted him to see that what anyone else thought didn't matter.

"Nah, ya know I don't"

"And...do you wanna see me again?" she asked this with a bit more trepidation than the other questions. She'd known what his answers to those would be but she wasn't so sure on this one.

He was quiet for a moment, staring back out over the yard.

"Yeah I do" honestly he'd never wanted anything more.

"Daryl, I don't regret it either and I don't think you're too old or I'm too young, and I wanna see you again" she took hold of his hand and linked her fingers through his, squeezing tightly.

"You gonna kiss me then or have I gotta do all the chasin'?" she looked at him and rolled her big blue eyes as a huge smile crossed her lips.

Daryl lifted his hand to her face and held her as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her slowly and gently.

"I think we should finish what we started this morning, wanna come back to my place?" Beth was almost giggling, as she tried her best to tempt him.

He didn't answer her, just stood up taking hold of her hand and pulling her to her feet. They walked back towards the prison, fingers linked as they passed a few people that were now back in the yard. They walked past everyone eating lunch, they walked past people on the stairs, people on the landing. Nobody seemed to even care or notice that they were together.

"See ain't as bad as you thought is it, no one cares Daryl. It don't have to be complicated. Maggie will calm down and if she don't… well it's her loss. And daddy, I'm gonna talk to him later, but I think he won't mind too much, he only wants me to be happy" Beth spoke quietly to him as they walked along.

"Not on yer own ya ain't, I'll come with ya… if he's gonna kick ma ass may as well get it over with" he squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

They stopped outside her cell. Beth lifted her head, reaching up to kiss him as she snaked her arms around his neck. He pulled her close, allowing his cock to press into her stomach.

"You want me to get rid of that for you now?" Beth chewed down on her bottom lip as her eyes roamed down his body, settling on his cock.

"Only if I can ****" his voice tailed off as he whispered the rest to her, running his tongue around her ear. Beth's eyes became dark and wide, her breathing faster.

"You do know that now everyone knows, I ain't gonna be as quiet as I was last night... especially if you do that to me"

He could accuse Beth of being many things, beautiful, kind, caring, generous, funny, sexy, gentle, intelligent. But being quiet during sex wasn't one of them...

**A/N I'd love to know your suggestions on what Daryl said to Beth! **

**Thanks for reading xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Huge thanks to LolaRitaVida for all your lovely inspiring messages and just the best suggestion of what Daryl said to Beth. I think most people were thinking the same, but you described it in the most delicious way... I just had to use that line... thank you x**

**What ****Beth ****Greene R****eally W****anted F****rom ****Daryl**** Dixon**

**Chapter 3**

They were back in her cell now, he wasn't quite sure how that'd happened. He hadn't expected her to come and find him, not after she'd had time to think about it. All he'd been expecting was an awkward moment when she tried to explain why she wouldn't be able to see him again. That's all he ever expected. But that wasn't what was happening at all. She'd told him she did want to keep seeing him. She was even prepared to face her father and her sister just so she could be with him again. He had no idea why but he wasn't about to say no to her. He'd wanted her for too long.

He'd daydreamed about the beautiful blonde for months, ever since she'd been looking after Ass Kicker he supposed. He'd never have done anything about it, he might've been stupid but he wasn't that stupid. The daydreams were just something to fill the emptiness, get him through the lonely nights. The images of Beth that flooded his mind every time he wrapped his hand around himself and stroked himself to orgasm, how he saw her beautiful smiling face as release found him. He was sure last night would be just another one night stand, a thanks but no thanks, once she realised what a mistake she'd made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me again... all those things your gonna do to me" she had her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tugging at the hair at his nape as she panted out the words, her eyes wide, pupils blown, as though she needed to hear him say it more than she needed air to breathe.

Daryl had her sandwiched between his firm body and the closed door. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage and knew he must be able to feel it too, banging into his chest.

Being here now with Beth felt different to him. Last night had been unexpected, mad, frantic, rushed, desperate even. It was as if they both thought if they slowed down it wouldn't be real. He didn't want this time to be like that, he wanted to take his time and now he knew she wanted him for more than just one night he could.

She'd heard quite clearly the dirty words he'd whispered to her when the were on the landing. Her belly had flipped and she hadn't been able to hold back from groaning out loudly as the words fell from his lips. The arousal inside her intensifying, followed quickly by a gush of wetness, warming her thighs and coating her panties. She needed to hear him say it again, his deep sexy drawl smothering itself around the words. The erotic filthy words that threatened her with climax before he'd even touched her.

"I said…I'm gonna tongue fuck that sweet honey-drippin' pussy a yours 'til ya beggin' me ta let ya come… then I'm gonna do it again... and again… and then I'm gonna fuck ya slowly 'til yer comin' again" he murmured the words torturously slowly into the soft flesh of her throat, the vibrations dancing across her body, his warm breath heating her cool skin as it turned it to goose flesh.

It sounded even better than the first time she'd heard it. Her centre was aching, throbbing, her clit almost exploding each time she clenched her centre tight. She needed him inside her, his fingers, his cock, his tongue, she didn't care which, she just needed to feel him. He had her head swimming, her legs buckling, she just needed release, release like he'd given her last night.

She knew she'd come the moment he touched her, her clit was throbbing so hard she thought even the slightest friction from her jeans, the slightest vibration would take her over the edge. She didn't know if she dare move from the position he had her pinned in for fear of exploding.

"Daryl I'm so wet…I want you so bad… just fuck me" Beth was whispering, moaning into the hard muscle of his shoulder as she clung onto him with both hands.

He'd never had this effect on a woman before. To see how she needed him, how desperate she was for him, especially after the way she'd dominated him last night, was making him rock hard. He'd liked it when she took charge, when her tiny body had overpowered him, but he liked it knowing what he could do to her, that he could break her down by words and thoughts alone. He'd never known that kind of power. He could fuck, he was good at that, the physical bit was the easy part. It was the rest he'd never been any good with, the emotional connection, the communication, but she got him, she understood him, made it easy.

His mouth started to caress her throat, her neck, the smallest kisses and touches barely brushing her skin. She was burning, he was setting her alight, inside and out. She moaned, loudly, as she closed her eyes and let him continue, his tongue dragging and licking around her ear, down her neck, over the hollow at the base of her throat.

"Daryl… please. Touch me" she was desperate now, panting, chest heaving, her nails clawing across his scalp as she pulled at his hair.

He swung around, walking her backwards towards the bunk, his hands caressing her ass as he kissed her. His mouth found hers, his lips moving slowly and gently as his tongue snaked around inside her mouth, her moans disappearing into him as she rolled her tongue around his.

He started to undo her jeans, his hands tugging them down along with her panties, over her ass as he pushed her down onto the bed, pulling them off along with her boots. He parted her legs and knelt on the floor between them, face level with her pussy. He placed his warm mouth on the soft skin of her thighs and trailed heated kisses along the inside of them, his whiskers scratching, tickling as he travelled from her knees to her centre, until she couldn't take anymore.

"Daryl… please… do it…" she wasn't too proud to beg, her voice now dragging out the words in frustration.

"Tell me what ya want darlin'… what da ya want me ta do?" he spoke slowly again, his voice smiling. He was enjoying this maybe a little bit too much and couldn't help but smirk at her from under his trademark messy but sexy hair.

Her beautiful flushed face was looking back at him, her bright blue eyes begging him to touch her, to do the things his dirty words had promised.

"I wanna come… I want you to… use your tongue" she felt slightly embarrassed actually saying the words, but she'd reached the point where she was so far gone she would say anything.

He couldn't deny her any longer. He knew she was almost there and he wanted her to come. Quickly the first time. Then he'd take her there slowly, again and again, until he'd touched and tasted every single part of her, until he couldn't hold out from being inside her any longer.

He pulled her body closer to him, her ass almost off the edge of the bed now, and gently licked. The flat of his soft tongue slowly running the whole length of her pussy, dragging her wetness over her folds before flicking over her clit as he reached the top. She gasped, catching her breath before she began moaning, over and over, balling her fists in the bed sheets knowing how close she was. He closed his mouth around her hard sensitive nub, suckling and gently licking. That was all she needed.

He watched as she writhed around the bed, her body convulsing and shaking as she moaned something about sweet Jesus Christ, followed by something about needing to be fucked. He smirked at just how much the tables had turned since last night and how much he was gonna enjoy this afternoon, locked away with Beth Greene.

When she'd stopped moving and her breathing wasn't laboured anymore he started again. He opened her legs further, spreading them apart as far as they would go, his hands still holding the inside of her thighs, as he pushed them backwards, her feet now flat on the mattress. Her pussy now completely open and exposed and even wetter than before, her juices trickling down between her ass cheeks and spreading out onto her thighs. He thought how he'd never seen anything quite so tempting or quite so inviting in his whole life.

He carefully and expertly worked his tongue around her every slippery curve, every dip and hollow, her every fold in an attempt to memorise every last one of them, learn what made her moan loudest, what made her call his name and what sent her spiralling into orgasm. His tongue alternating between long soft slow licks and short quick hard flicks. He had to hold her down, grabbing a tighter hold of her thighs as she wriggled and writhed in front of him, her hips jerking and jumping around as she came. She was noisy, God she was noisy, moaning his name and panting as she pulled at his hair, holding him against her heat as if she was afraid he was gonna stop.

He wasn't gonna stop, he'd hardly even started, his tongue carried on circling around her tight entrance, dipping inside her further with each push, urgently tongue fucking her, fast and deep then slow and shallow until he could feel her coming again, contracting around his tongue, the sudden flood of her arousal. She tasted so fucking good, like sweet sticky honey. She was addictive, how she reacted, how she called his name, he was sure he could do this forever.

She was screaming now, calling his name, the Lords name, more cussing than he ever thought he'd hear from such a sweet mouth. He was so turned on. His cock was desperate for some attention, desperate to be released from the confines of his pants, but he knew he could get her off again, one last time if he carried straight on. At this moment he wanted it to be about her, his release could wait.

He didn't give her time to recover, just continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her now swollen pussy as she groaned and thrashed around madly. His tongue twisting and curling inside her in the most delicious way. He moved one hand from her thigh to her clit, his fingers circling slowly and firmly until he knew she was rolling from one orgasm to the next. He lapped at her sweet honey-drippin' pussy one last time as her insides exploded in yet another mind blowing climax. She was no longer able to tell where one finished and the next began. No longer able even to remember her own name. If he didn't stop she thought she might just black out.

He pulled away from her, wiping his face with the bed sheet while running his tongue around his lips in an effort to clean up every last drop of her sweetness. He gently laid her shaky legs down and found her hand, linking his fingers with hers as he watched her slowly come down from the high she'd been riding. There was no blaspheming this time, just a repetition of his name, fading slowly to silence as her mind and body returned to plateau, as sense returned to her. The room was filled with nothing now except their rhythmic shallow breathing.

"Is that what ya wanted, d'ya like that huh darlin'?" still knelt between her legs, he bent forward moving along her body, his hands roaming upwards across her stomach, cupping her breasts and tugging at her nipples through her clothing as he kissed around her ear. Beth just nodded madly as if all power of speech was still lost to her.

His erection was pressing hard between her legs now as she moved her hips around, her wet centre running the length of it over his pants.

She started to pull at his clothes, she couldn't wait any longer to feel him inside her. First his shirt, then his pants and boxers, thrown to the floor as he tore at her top, needing to see her again, her perfect pert breasts, her porcelain skin. Within seconds they were naked, his body firmly pressed into hers, her nipples rock hard against his chest, his cock like granite against her pussy.

She rocked her hips, slicking his erection with her arousal as the tables turned again and he became the one to groan. His face against her neck as he growled out her name into her soft flesh.

She grabbed his shoulders, pushing him around and down as she rolled on top of him until she was sat straddling him, until they were back as they were when they had left it that morning.

"You want me to get rid of that for you?" she grinned at him as she asked the same question, only this time expecting a different answer.

He grabbed her face and pulled her down onto him, his mouth moving over hers as his tongue crushed into her. Her taste was on his lips, his tongue, invading her mouth as he kissed her passionately. It was more of a turn on than she ever thought it could be.

"I want you… now" she'd hardly panted the words out before she was slowly sliding down the length of his cock, guiding him inside until she couldn't take anymore.

She sat up, hands splayed out over his chest as she started to ride him, rocking slowly. His hands resting on her hips, pulling her back and forth as he slipped in and out of her, groaning even louder than he had before.

Beth was sure she was gonna climax again, the feeling of him inside her was setting every nerve ending on fire. The movement, the stretching, the fullness were all inflaming the throb deep within her. Then he stopped her from moving, holding her still.

They stayed like this for a moment, him sheathed in her warm wet tightness, neither of them moving nor speaking. Just their shallow deep breaths filling the otherwise silent room again as their eyes locked together and held a silent conversation.

Beth realising that what was racing through her body wasn't anything to do with the rush she got from sex but everything to do with the rush she got from him. She was feeling something deeper, something exciting, something that made her heart flip. She might have started this because she wanted to know what sex with Daryl would be like, because he was hot and dangerous and unknown territory, but it was more than that now. There was a connection that she couldn't deny, something inside her that was drawing her to him. She wanted to care for him, make him feel wanted, take away some of the sadness that always seemed to haunt him. She wanted to give him what he was missing, she wanted to be his.

Daryl couldn't explain the feelings he had towards her, they were more than just sexual. There was something about her that calmed him, understood him, saw into his soul and didn't care what darkness lived there. She made him feel like he wasn't alone, made him feel that he could have a future… with her. He was overwhelmed with a primal need to take care of her and keep her safe . He didn't know where these feelings had suddenly come from but he knew he wasn't gonna ignore them, brush them aside like he would've done in the past. He didn't want to be scared of letting her in, of caring for her.

"Beth…" His voice was the softest she'd ever heard it. "Let me make love ta ya" he went quiet as his eyes searched hers for an answer, for some kind of acknowledgement that she was feeling the same, that she wanted the same.

He found it, her eyes were bright, wide, filled with an emotion he'd never seen before as she nodded slowly and lowered her lips onto his.

They spent the rest of the afternoon making love. He took his time, did slow, amazing, wicked things to her. Things that made her feel like she was flying. They stopped only to talk. Mostly it was Beth doing the talking and Daryl listening, watching her, her zest for life, her enthusiasm, the way she still saw beauty in everything.

"We need ta tell ya dad Beth, 'fore he finds out from someone else, if he don't already know" Daryl knew he had to bring it up, it weren't just gonna disappear.

He didn't want to think about anything else only her but knew as soon as they left this room again things would change. He wished they never had to leave her little room, it was their perfect sanctuary from everything that was still shit in the world. Where they could hide and just be together, not answering to anyone, pretend that nothing else existed.

But Hershel had to be told, he hadn't really spoken to Rick yet and he was sure Carol didn't know either.

He'd only ever thought of Carol as a sister, a really good friend, but he knew she'd wanted more from him. She'd made it clear a few times and he'd just brushed it off. He didn't know how she'd take this, he didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want Beth in an awkward position either. He didn't want people to be mean to her, say shit to her, she didn't deserve that. He couldn't give a damn what people said to him but he wanted to protect Beth from the hurtful things he knew would soon be flying around.

"I don't think he'll mind too much. I know he treats me like I'm his baby still but he only wants me to be happy. And you make me happy Daryl…" Beth looked at him and smiled, her eyes dancing and wide "He'll just have to accept that we're together now" Beth planted a kiss on Daryl's closed mouth. She didn't seem as bothered or as worried as Daryl did.

"So I make ya happy do I?" Daryl couldn't help but smile into her soft hair as he pulled her tighter to his chest, inhaling the perfect fresh and clean smell that was Beth "Still think he's gonna kick ma ass though"

"It's not daddy you need to worry about Daryl….Maggie on the other hand..." Beth started to chuckle, she knew she shouldn't but it all just seemed so stupid. With everything going on in the world, why did it matter where people found comfort?

She wasn't a child, okay she was a lot younger than Daryl but she was capable of making a decision. They treated her like an adult when they needed someone to be responsible for the kids, someone to teach them. When they needed someone to take care of the sick, or someone to cook and clean. They would just have to treat her like an adult now. She was gonna keep on seeing Daryl whatever they said.

They lay quiet for a while, Daryl wondering how his life could've changed so much in the space of a day, not really understanding how someone like Beth could even have the slightest interest in him. But feeling strangely happy that she did. Beth realising she didn't want to be on her own anymore, she wanted him with a passion that surprised her.

"Ya wanna go find him now? We need to do it, I still gotta talk to Rick and Carol"

Beth didn't answer, she was still curious about something else but didn't know if she should ask or if he'd get annoyed with her.

"Daryl can I ask you something... I know it ain't really any of my business but were you and Carol… you know, sleeping together?" Beth turned her head to look at Daryl even though she could feel herself starting to blush.

She needed to know, not that she would judge him, she had been sleeping with Zach after all. She just wanted to know if it would be awkward now between her and Carol.

"Nah, she's jus' a good friend is all… I think she wanted to but I jus' didn't see her like that"

"Oh... I hope she's okay with us then, I have to spend so much time with her I just don't want it to be awkward"

"I'll talk to her, she'll be fine with ya, I'll make sure she understands" Daryl placed a kiss on Beth's cheek as he let out a deep breath. He really hoped Carol would understand, for everyone's sakes.

"Anyway ya still ain't answered me, are we gonna go find ya daddy now?"

"We'll just lie here a bit longer first, I don't wanna move just yet. Then I promise we'll go tell him" Beth snuggled back into Daryl's chest, listening to the gentle thrum of his heartbeat, as she closed her eyes, allowing the calm, beautiful, peaceful moment to wash over them for as long as possible.

**A/N Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**What Beth Greene Really Wanted From Daryl Dixon**

**Chapter 4**

Hershel Greene was a good man. The best of men. He was principled, fair, tolerant and just about the most level headed man you would ever meet. He'd always lived his life simply. And he loved his family, his girls, more than life itself.

Hershel had spent his life instilling good manners, respect and a strong sense of right and wrong into all of his children. Maggie he had come to realise would always just be Maggie, a kind heart that knew right from wrong, but would always be opinionated and head strong with it. Beth though, she was everything he'd ever hoped she would be, kind, loving, sweet and caring. That's why what he had heard, what he knew had been going on in her cell had shocked him and had more than disappointed him if he was honest. He hadn't yet decided if that was because of who had been in her cell with her or whether it was just because he'd expected more from her, she had shown so little respect for herself or consideration for him by flaunting it in front of the whole prison.

He'd accepted Maggie as the rebellious tearaway that would go off to meet boys and do things that he'd have preferred not to have known about. Because he also knew she had a good sensible head on her shoulders and would always stay within respectable boundaries.

Maggie had Glenn now though and she was finally happy and settled. That's all he'd ever wanted for his children and as far as Hershel was concerned she couldn't have found herself a better man. Glenn was everything that he would have chosen for Maggie himself. Generous, strong, capable, loving, sensible and caring, but most importantly he would die to keep Maggie safe. Of course he hadn't made it easy for Glenn at the beginning, he didn't welcome him with open arms, what father ever does that with his daughters new boyfriend? He wanted him to earn his acceptance, his respect. And he had. Glenn had proved himself over and over of being worthy of his daughters affections.

Beth on the other hand, he worried about her softness, her eagerness to trust and the easy way she could be led astray. She'd never disobeyed an order in her life, until the dead had started to walk the earth that was. Then he'd seen a change in her, slowly and gradually. He wasn't sure if it was the new harsh world they lived in that was hardening her or if it was just that she was becoming a woman. Recently she had become more capable, less reliant on him or anyone else for things, she'd found her niche in child care and nursing and housekeeping, she was standing on her own two feet, using her strengths to contribute to the group. Hershel was no fool though, he'd realised she'd been physical with both Jimmy and Zach, which he knew would never have happened if they were still living their old life back at the farm.

He had to get his head around the fact they weren't living their old life anymore though and never would be again. Everything had changed and none of it for the better. It was true that you had to live for the here and now, without hesitation, because tomorrow might never come. No one could put things off until tomorrow, say they had another fifty years left, fifty days would be a miracle. He had to reconcile with the fact Beth had grown up and although she would always be his baby, she wasn't a baby anymore. She was old enough to decide who she liked, who she wanted to be with, in fact old enough to decide everything for herself. Her mother and brother were gone and he'd almost died when he lost his leg. He knew he wouldn't be here forever to look out for her, keep her safe. He wanted her to have someone that could do those things for her, like Maggie had Glenn, someone of her choosing though… and there were slim pickings these days that was for sure.

He'd always respected Daryl, as one of the unit and as a man. He did what was needed for the group, the awful things that no one else wanted to do or were even capable of doing. He kept them safe, killed when he had to, provided what they needed. He'd saved Judith without a seconds thought. He'd even stepped up when Rick was no longer fit to carry on, helped lead the group, made the hard decisions. And Hershel knew that it had taken a lot for him to do that. That it made him feel awkward, scrutinized and uncomfortable, but he did it all the same for the sake of everyone in their little family. He'd earned his gratitude and respect for that alone.

He'd never thought on him in any way other than as a lynchpin of the group, never expected he'd need to. Now he had to think on him as someone that was sleeping with his daughter and he didn't really know how that made him feel. It didn't thrill him but then again the thought of anyone sleeping with his daughter didn't thrill him. But it also didn't make him as angry as he perhaps thought it would have. Beth could have chosen a lot worse. Daryl wasn't bad or mean or uncaring, in fact he was a good man, probably as good as Glenn if truth be told. He was just a little rough around the edges, he'd had a bad life and wasn't real good with people but that wasn't something he could hold against him, it wasn't a personality contest these days, you did what you needed to survive, you didn't have to be polite about it. He just wished Beth had found the decency to tell him straight after it happened, before the whole prison knew, before it was the main topic of conversation. Before everyone took him for a fool for thinking he didn't know and took his Beth as a harlot.

Hershel had heard some of the comments flying around, before people could change the subject or before they knew he was there, and they all seemed to centre on how much older Daryl was than Beth. That hadn't even occurred to him. He was aware that Daryl was older, he had no idea how much older though. Age had never bothered Hershel, he was a lot of things but a hypocrite wasn't one of them. He'd been twenty years older than Annette, Beth's mother and that had never been a problem. He always maintained age was just a number, nothing more, nothing less. It was the person underneath that mattered. That would be what he judged Daryl on, not the fact he was probably twenty years older than Beth. If that didn't matter to her, it didn't matter to him and shouldn't matter to anyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I like him daddy, I can't help it, ain't like I planned to feel this way about him" Beth's voice was quiet as she spoke to her father. Her eyes cast downwards as though she was back to being five again, stood in the pantry with her hand caught in the cookie jar. Only this time the cookie jar was a middle aged redneck with a bad attitude.

Hershel had refused to speak to Daryl until he'd spoken to his daughter first. Daryl tried his hardest to get Hershel to speak to him and Beth together but he only wanted to see Beth. Hershel needed to know she was happy and that she'd chosen this route of her own accord. Beth had always been an open book as far as her feelings were concerned but he didn't think he'd be able to read her properly if Daryl was with her. Her guard would be up and he wouldn't be able to ask her what he needed to. He wouldn't be able to get the answers he needed. He would speak to Daryl later.

"I can see that Bethy, I might be old but I'm not blind just yet, and on that topic I'm not deaf either. I hoped you'd have come to see me earlier, this mornin'. I wasn't the only one to have heard what was goin' on last night… or this afternoon" Hershel spoke, his voice filled with disappointment but still nothing but love etched into his face.

"I'm sorry daddy, I wanted to tell you…I had the children to look after then I had to see Daryl, we needed to sort out where we are, what we're doin'… no point in tellin' you if there's nothin' to tell" Beth sounded sad and remorseful, genuinely sorry that she'd disappointed her father.

Beth loved her daddy more than any other person in the world, to the point of putting him on a pedestal. She'd spent her entire life looking up to him and until the last few years she'd been a model daughter. She always thought Maggie felt left out because of it, like she was the black sheep, not getting as much attention. That was probably why she went a bit wild for a time. None of that was true though, it was just how a teenage girl perceived it. Hershel loved all his children equally, Shawn, Maggie and Beth. He would've sacrificed himself to save any one of them. Hershel didn't have favourites. Not where his children were concerned.

"So…did you find out what you're doin' then?" Hershel asked slowly and calmly as ever.

"Yes, I think we did… we like each other and want to see each other again. I don't know about anythin' else, no one knows how things are gonna turn out but I wanna try" Beth sounded more forceful now, like she'd just made her mind up and was determined to carry on.

"And you're sure it's what you want Bethy, it was your choice?"

"Yes daddy, I think he's worth it, I wanna make it work and I want you to be happy for me, I don't want us to fight… he's a good man you know. He isn't like what people say, not when he's with me. He's got no self-confidence, he's always puttin' himself down, he's really sweet underneath his rough exterior" Beth looked up at her father, her eyes wide and innocent, like she was a lost lamb, and found him looking down at her with the same love he'd always shown.

Hershel Greene had never been able to stay mad with his youngest daughter for very long, but then again he'd never really had cause to be mad at her.

Beth had always had a knack of being able to wrap her father around her little finger. The doe eyed pure and innocent look she could always put on. A flutter of her long lashes. Now though, after last night she was unsure if that tactic would work anymore. If he really had heard what had gone on, she had no chance of him believing she was any of those things.

"You know Maggie said some terrible things about him earlier, she had no right… she doesn't know him. And just because he's older she thinks the whole thing's disgusting. Would you talk to her daddy, tell her that I don't need to be coddled no more and that he ain't done nothin' wrong" Beth's eyes were pleading with her father now. If the wide eyed innocent look wouldn't work she could always try the hard done by, please help me look.

"I told her it was all me, that I did the chasin' but she didn't believe me. She thinks I don't know my own mind or that he forced me. He didn't, he tried to stop it from happenin'. I think he knew what everyone would say" Beth continued as she tried to explain best she could.

Beth knew only too well the carnage Maggie could cause if she was left unchecked. Daryl didn't deserve any of the things she'd said and they could do without the whole prison getting her version of events before they'd had a chance to talk to the others themselves. It was pretty obvious everyone knew about them now but Daryl would still want to speak with Rick and Carol, just because it was the right thing to do.

"I'll speak with her Bethy, you know how she can be though. It might take her a while to come around, but she will do because she loves you and only wants the best for you, like we all do... I'll speak with Glenn too, maybe he can calm her down"

"Thank you daddy. We just need a chance… the world's hard enough now without havin' your friends and family turn against you as well" Beth wrapped her arms around Hershel's waist and hugged him. As long as she had her daddy's support she could survive anything.

"I'm not gonna make it easy for him you know… he's gonna have to earn my respect just like Glenn had to"

"He won't mind that… as long as you give him a chance, that's all he wants. I am sorry you know, for not speakin' to you earlier, for making this harder than it had to be"

"You best go and see if Carol needs any help with the children again, you shouldn't let your duties slip. And I want to speak with Daryl now anyway"

Beth lifted her head and placed a kiss on her father's cheek. "I love you daddy… please don't be too hard on him… for my sake"

With that Beth turned and left, knowing it had gone as well as it could have. But then she knew her father pretty well and knew he was nothing if not fair and would give anyone a chance before he condemned them to his final judgement.

Beth walked back up the stairs to the landing where Daryl was propped up against the bannister, cigarette hanging between his fingers, looking like a naughty schoolboy about to be called to the principal's office for his turn to be reprimanded.

"He won't bite Daryl… just be honest, that's all he wants" Beth grabbed hold of Daryl's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You can back out now if you want, we can just pretend none of it happened" Beth looked up at him with a look that said she was serious but that also said that wasn't what she wanted.

Daryl took a long pull on his cigarette, exhaling slowly as he let the nicotine rush flood his body and calm his mind.

"Nah, I ain't scared a yer old man…I faced a lot worse. Anyways, what can he say that I ain't heard a million times before? Yer not good enough, yer got nothin' to offer and yer nothin' but a worthless redneck asshole. I'll just let him say it, get it over with"

Daryl could have easily turned and run. If he was doing this for anyone else he would have. But it was Beth and for some unknown reason every fibre of his body was telling him to face Hershel, get it over with and then he would have the one thing he'd always wanted. Someone of his own. Someone to care for, someone to stop the loneliness, but more than that, someone that actually felt something for him in return. He would have Beth.

"It won't be that bad Daryl, I've spoken to him now…And please don't say those things about yourself, they ain't true, none of 'em" Beth's voice was quiet, soft as she tried to make him feel better. She really hadn't realised just how low his self-esteem was. How badly he thought of himself.

"I'll see you later…I gotta go check on the kids again and prepare the dinner" Beth just looked at him, her eyes trying to wrap him safely in the arms she couldn't bring herself to move from her sides. She didn't want to flaunt what was happening any more than she already had done. Not until things were sorted. At the time she hadn't cared who heard but now she felt bad about the whole thing.

Daryl just half smiled at her as she turned and left, taking one last drag before stubbing out his cigarette under the toe of his boot.

He started to descend the stairs, trying to work out what the Hell he was gonna say to Hershel Greene. What could he say that would explain why he'd thought it was okay for him to spend last night fucking his daughter, and not just that but how he wanted his permission to carry on doing it? Shit you're so screwed Dixon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Beth wandered over to the guard tower, she thought what a lovely quiet balmy evening it was, not too humid like it had been lately, just right. The sky was clear, stars out in their hundreds. She could have laid on the ground and just gazed at them. They were so beautiful. She used to lie there for hours making shapes out of them, watching them blink at her from thousands of miles away. She wondered what it would be like to live amongst them, how peaceful it would be. No looking over your shoulder for walkers, no living like a prisoner in your own home and no thoughts of dying filling every moment of every day.

She knew Daryl would be sat in there on his own when she got there, which was why she'd decided to surprise him. That and the fact she hadn't really spoken to him since she'd left him with her father earlier. They'd only exchanged fleeting glances at dinner. His look had told her he still wanted her and everything was gonna be alright, so she hadn't worried.

He never took guard duty with anyone else, he never did anything with anyone else, apart from go on runs. That was purely for back up, if he could have gotten away with going on his own she was pretty sure he would have.

She thought how sad it was that he spent so much time on his own, of course he interacted with people, he passed the time of day with them but he didn't 'have' anyone. He was pretty close to Rick, they had become like brothers, but Rick had Carl and Judy to care for. Maggie had Glenn, Tyreese had Sasha, Carol had Lizzie and Mika, even she had her dad and Maggie. Everyone sat with someone at meal times, they shared cells. Daryl didn't do those things either. He was usually the last to eat and only after he was happy everyone else had eaten what they wanted, then would sit alone. He didn't even have a cell to call his, he said he didn't want to be locked up like an inmate so just slept wherever there was a space like he was some sort of vagrant.

Daryl's heart started to race as he heard her walking up the steps of the tower. He would know her footsteps anywhere. He could probably recognise everyone in the prison from the way they moved. They all wore the same pair of shoes each day, so taking timing, placement and loudness of the steps in to account he could usually gauge weight and size, male or female. And he knew these footsteps were Beth Greene's. Dainty and light, not spaced too far apart on account of her height, with an unmistakeable clicking from the heel of those damn cowboy boots.

"Thought ya had Lil Ass Kicker tonight?" he spoke loudly so she could hear him, just to let her know that he knew she was there.

"How da you know it's me… you're so freaky Daryl Dixon" Beth called back smiling to herself.

"Who the Hell else is gonna be comin' ta see me at this time a night… and ya will always wear them cowboy boots… can hear 'em a mile off" he didn't want to tell her he'd been able to recognise her walk for months, that his heart would race as he'd listen to her at night when she was pacing up and down with Judy. That he could hear her every time she'd unknowingly pass by him when he was on guard duty or fence duty or just passing through the yard.

"Rick said he'd take Judy tonight… she is his daughter after all. I asked him if he would, said I had somethin' I needed to do tonight" Beth was at the top of the stairs now.

She glanced up to see Daryl perched on the edge of the table that was in the centre of the room.

"Oh yeah, what ya need ta do tonight that couldn't wait then?" He was looking out of the window, seemingly deep in thought or transfixed on something.

Beth carried on over to him and wedged herself between his legs, her face level with his.

"You"

"Me what?" he asked as if he had no idea what she was going on about, actually he didn't have any idea.

"I needed to do you, tonight… right here, right now. That's what couldn't wait" her hands were now wound into his hair as she pulled his gaze from the window and onto her.

She looked at him, her eyes darting across his face as if she was waiting for an answer. He slowly moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. He leant in and kissed her. She got her answer.

He'd been lost in thought about her. He hadn't really been listening to her, otherwise he'd have known exactly what she was talking about. He'd been thinking about what Hershel had said to him, wondering how the Hell he was gonna keep her satisfied and happy and not fuck the whole thing up. Sex was one thing but being in a relationship, talking, looking out for someone, worrying about them, caring about them, that was a whole load of new shit he had no idea about.

"Right here, right now huh?" Daryl was back in the room, his cock suddenly hardening, as he became fully aware of what she wanted. This bit he could do.

Beth was already on her knees, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Her eyes fixed on his as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Earlier she'd un-braided it and took it down from that ponytail she continually wore. As it fell loosely around her shoulders, he swallowed hard at the thought of how utterly beautiful she was and how utterly out of his depth he was. The rough skin of his thumb traced across her perfect soft pink lips as he cupped her face. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into his palm.

"I think I owe you for this afternoon" she mumbled into his hand as he just carried on looking at her.

Beth continued relieving Daryl of his pants and boxers, his rock hard cock springing free as she pulled them down.

His hands were tangling in her hair, gently smoothing it away from her face and holding it loosely at the back of her head. He wanted to watch as his cock disappeared into that sweet mouth of hers.

He hitched his breath as she ran her tongue along his length, swirling around the head as her eyes stayed locked with his. She wanted to see him groan, to see him writhe as he had done with her. She wanted to take him to the edge, then stop until he begged her to let him come.

Her mouth worked him over as her hands found their place along his length and around his balls. She licked and flicked as she took him into her warm wet mouth, sucking hard as her hand found a slow firm rhythm.

Daryl didn't think it could've ever felt any better than it did last night, but it did. He couldn't take his eyes off her, the way her lips caressed and her mouth devoured him. He had the most beautiful woman in the world wrapping herself around his cock and he never wanted the feeling to end. He couldn't help but groan out. He was chanting her name, tugging on her hair as she bobbed up and down, trying to hold himself back from finishing.

Beth's mouth only broke contact when she stopped to place wet kisses along the length of him, before dragging her tongue around and around, gently curling and licking from base to tip until he was moaning he was gonna come.

She stopped, pulling her mouth and hands away. She wasn't gonna let him, she wanted to leave him on the edge.

"Fuck… Beth, don't stop…shit" he was nearly there, so close to orgasm he could almost feel it coursing through his body.

"Ask me then, what do you want?" Beth was teasing him, her voice sinful as she kissed along his thigh, running her tongue along the tiny hairs that were standing on end there.

She wanted payback for his teasing earlier. He'd made her beg, he'd made her say it. She was gonna make him do the same.

"Damn it Beth… it ain't funny" Daryl sounded as if he might just explode whether she carried on or not.

"I know it ain't funny remember…now ask me nicely, tell me"

"Fuck…I wanna come in that filthy Goddamn mouth a yours. I want ya ta wrap yer lips around ma cock and suck it" he spat the words out in desperation, his face scrunching up as an intense need to let go rushed through his body.

At that exact moment he realised that he'd finally met his match, his equal, in Beth Greene, of all people. He'd never begged for anything in his life before, and here he was begging for her to let him come. He knew then that he was totally and completely hers and always would be.

So she did, she finished giving him the best damn blow job he'd ever had. He'd never been happier to be alone than he was at that moment, the noise he made when he finally came was enough to wake the dead let alone the living. Beth almost gagging as he thrust his cock into the deepest recesses of her mouth, releasing thick warm streams of cum straight down her throat.

He lay back on the table, his chest heaving, eyes closed as Beth stood up and licked her lips, placing a kiss on the end of his nose.

"That what you wanted, you like that huh?" Beth wanted to complete the role reversal, turn the tables completely. Go full circle from where they were a day ago.

Daryl just smirked, raising an eyebrow as he opened his eyes and pulled her down hard into his chest, pressing his lips into hers.

"Yeah I liked that… but now darlin' I'm gonna fuck ya and I'm gonna like that even more" Daryl was gonna give her exactly what she'd come looking for.

"You sure you shouldn't be checkin' for walkers first, I don't want you gettin' in more trouble 'cause of me?" Beth giggled as she tried to free herself from his grip to stand up.

"Uh uh, ain't no walkers out there, it's just ya and me… and I'm gonna make ya moan and scream and cuss 'cause there ain't no one ta hear" Daryl didn't let her move, just carried on molesting her breasts as he took off her shirt, his mouth latching on to her neck, sucking and biting.

Beth was shuffling out of the rest of her clothes and helping him out of his shirt until they were both naked and in a heap on the table, Beth straddling his hips again.

Beth ran her tongue around his chest, lapping around his nipples and trailing long wet kisses down the side of his throat, flicking her tongue around his ear, as she felt the vibrations from his throaty groans reverberating through her core. His cock was growing hard, pressing against her ass cheek and she knew he was ready to go again.

Just as that thought ran through her head, Daryl sat up, lifting her to the floor before jumping down behind her, pressing himself into her back as he groped and pulled her breasts, kissing behind her ear and licking along her neck and shoulder.

She was so wet already, she just needed him to fuck her, she didn't want foreplay, not now, she just needed him to be inside her.

Daryl gently pushed her forward over the table until her ass was in the air and his fingers were tangled up in her hair again. He spread her legs apart and slipped into her. It felt so good as he moved slowly, then faster, sinking himself deeper, enough to make her feel queasy as he crashed hard into her cervix, hitting that place inside her that made her stomach somersault leaving behind a throbbing ache.

He had no intention of finishing anytime soon, he could've stayed inside her forever, slipping in and out as she became wetter and he became harder. The sounds she made were like a Heavenly orgy, he'd never heard anything sweeter than her panting, moaning and groaning. Her breathlessness and desperate calling of his name. Calling for him to go faster and harder, screaming for him to fuck her. He couldn't help but join in as the feeling of his cock pushing into the deepest parts of her sent him spiralling, his mind and body screaming out for release.

"I need ta look at ya Beth, I wanna see ya beautiful face"

Daryl pulled out of her and rolled her over so she was now laid flat on her back on the table. Her sweaty and flushed face looking up at him as short sharp breaths escaped her swollen lips. He leant down and kissed her, slowly as his tongue barely met hers, then deeper as his tongue traced round the inside of her mouth.

Beth lifted her legs, curling them over his shoulders as she grabbed his ass, guiding him back into her warmth. Oh God it felt amazing, he felt so big, filling her even more from this angle than before. She was drinking in the complete nakedness of him. Her eyes following his every muscle as they bunched and flexed as he thrust into her, his tight abs, his strong arms and broad shoulders. If it was possible to orgasm from just looking at someone, she was sure she just would have. What he saw in her pale skinny body was a mystery, her boobs were kind of on the small size too. She wasn't complaining though. She was just gonna accept that he did want her.

Daryl wanted to see her, her face was too beautiful to be pushed downwards into a table. He needed to see her chest rise and fall as her heart thumped faster because of him. His hands were roaming her body, twirling her nipples, squeezing her breasts, his fingers finding a rhythm as he rubbed her clit until she was climaxing, gripping his cock tight between her walls.

He pounded into her, through the convulsions of her orgasm, pulling out of her only just in time to stop his own climax from happening inside her. It took every bit of self-control he had to withdraw in time. He wanted nothing more than to let go inside her as she held him tightly. But he knew he mustn't.

Just because no one had stopped them seeing each other it didn't mean he could knock her up first chance he got. Then he decided, he was going on a run, a mercy mission to find as many rubbers as he could… tomorrow.

Beth lowered her legs and pulled Daryl down onto her shaky body. She wrapped her arms around him, running her fingertips along his spine, as she had done last night.

This time yesterday they were just two people that hardly spoke, living together through necessity. Now they were two people that knew intimate details about each other, two people that were now choosing to live with each other. They'd also spoken more in one day than probably the whole of the last two years put together. She smiled to herself at how the world had changed so much but there were still some things that would never change. The need to be part of something bigger, the need to be loved and wanted by another person. The need for a home and a family.

"Can I stay here with you tonight? I can keep you company... and I wanna know what daddy said to you. He wouldn't tell me, said I didn't need to know" Beth was still tracing her fingers over Daryl's back as his head rested on her shoulder.

"If ya want… ain't very excitin' tho'… ya can go ta sleep if ya want. I'll keep watch… I think there's a sleeping bag and pillow in 'ere somewhere" Daryl placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek before standing up and dressing. He thought he better make a bit of an effort, being butt naked wouldn't help if there was trouble or a sudden hoard of walkers out there.

"So will you tell me then? What he said?" Beth was watching him dress, thinking it was almost as hot as watching him strip.

"Maybe, depends if ya ask me nicely" he looked at her with a wicked grin that fanned the flame that was burning inside her. The flame only he had the power to ignite or extinguish.


	5. Chapter 5

**What Beth Greene Really Wanted From Daryl Dixon**

**Chapter 5 **

Daryl was sat on the edge of the table, fully clothed now, and back to staring out of the window, watching as the odd straggling walker stumbled around outside the fence. Beth was laid next to him, still naked. She couldn't find the energy to dress yet, although it wasn't cold and it felt quite nice to be so exposed. She couldn't just lie around naked like this in the prison. She also hated the fact she had no decent clothes and that no matter how many times they got washed, they were still old and stained. She would love to be able to go and get some new ones. Then her train of thought turned to the man sat next to her.

"Do you want me to go fetch you some food… you didn't eat much earlier" She'd cooked rabbit stew which was one of the better meals they could cobble together these days, all thanks to Daryl and his ability to never come back empty handed from a hunt. But Beth had noticed that he'd hardly eaten anything, she didn't know if that had been because something bad had happened with her dad or if he just wasn't hungry. She couldn't get close enough to ask him. And their stolen glances couldn't tell her that much.

She wondered if he'd take her with him next time he went hunting, she would love to be able to catch the food as well as being able to skin, gut and cook it. Knowing how to do those other bits was pointless if she couldn't actually catch the animal to begin with. She wanted to ask him if he'd take her out next time he went on a run too, it didn't have to be just them but she would give anything to escape the monotony of being locked up here twenty four seven. And she would give anything to sit behind him, wrap herself around his back, let her hands rest on his chest and ride out on his Triumph. Leaving the confines of the prison behind them even if it was only for a few hours.

She'd accepted the role that had just naturally developed for her over the last months. She was happy to child mind, teach, cook, clean and play nurse to her daddy's doctor when anyone was ill but she didn't want that to be all she could do. None of those things would help her survive out there if they had to go back on the run again, if they had to survive outside of these secure walls.

"Nah I'm fine, jus' not hungry today is all"

"You sure you're okay… you seem miles away?" she was sure his mood had become more reflective from what it had been a few moments ago.

He'd seemed so happy, content and playful even, but now… he was back to quiet, brooding and distant Daryl. She wondered if he'd perhaps changed his mind. Realised she wasn't worth the hassle.

"I'm good, just thinkin', tryin' to keep awake. Someone kept me up last night and I couldn't get any rest this afternoon neither" he turned to look at her through his bangs as she lay next to him, his eyes raking over her naked body, his eyes suddenly shining again as he smirked at her. "Come 'ere" He grabbed her hand, pulling it towards him, forcing her to sit up, before helping her down from the table and pulling her against his chest, between his legs so she was stood looking out the window too. He rested his chin on her bare shoulder and wrapped one arm around her waist. He pointed into the night sky.

"See that star there, that's the North Star, part of the Lil' Bear, it never moves. It's constant and is one of the brightest in the sky. You'll never get lost if ya follow that. …it kinda reminds me of ya. The prettiest, brightest light in the room, never changin', givin' hope ta anyone that's lost their way" he closed his eyes for a brief second and snuggled his face into her hair, inhaling her perfect fresh clean smell, a fragrance that could relax him like nothing else. "Another night, when I ain't so beat I'll show you the constellations… if ya want me ta"

"I'd like that… when I was younger I used to spend hours looking at the stars, making shapes and patterns with them but I never learnt their real names, just liked lookin' at 'em 'cause they were pretty" Beth raised her arm, winding it around his neck and behind his head, pushing her fingers along his scalp, pulling his face closer to hers. They both gazed out into the night. Both lost in their own thoughts again.

After what seemed like forever Beth broke the silence.

"What did daddy say to you, you look like you're thinkin' about somethin', worryin'. Did he say somethin' to upset you, I asked him not to… Please tell me" Beth wanted to know her father hadn't said anything hurtful, he said he wouldn't and she'd be disappointed if he had.

"Nah, he was fine with me, didn't say anythin' I was expectin', really Beth ya ain't gotta worry. He said he respects me for what I do around here and he's grateful for how I keep y'all safe. An even though I'm a good man, none a that counts towards me bein' with his daughter. I've gotta earn his respect all over again. He jus' wanted to know what ma intentions are, how I feel 'bout ya. He ain't real pleased but if I had a daughter that was seein' me I wouldn't be too pleased either I don't s'pose. He ain't gonna stop us though or interfere as long as I treat ya right" Beth turned her head and looked at him as she pressed her lips into his in a long lingering closed mouth kiss, before turning back to look out the window.

"So what are your intentions towards my daughter then Mr Dixon?" Beth mimicked her fathers voice as best she could, hoping it would cheer him up, make him smile. And it did. She could feel his lips curl into a smile against her neck.

"Well Sir…I like ya daughter and I wanna look after her and care for her. Protect her, provide for her and make her as happy as I can" Daryl snorted at how his answer had sounded. What else could he have said? He'd never been able to express himself well, not with words anyhow.

He'd felt beyond embarrassed stood in front of Hershel, hunting for words that wouldn't make him sound like a complete jackass, but also glad when Hershel had asked him that question, because it was all in the open now and was finally being accepted. But he'd also felt so awkward because he'd never had to do anything like that in his life before, meet the parents, never expected he'd ever have to either.

"He said as long as yer happy he would accept it. Apparently ya told him I make ya happy... Now I jus' gotta figure out how ta keep ya that way 'fore he changes his mind" he wrapped his other arm around her waist and turned her so she was facing him.

"I'm gonna try Beth… but I ain't promisin' it'll work, I only ever had to take care a myself before. I ain't never been any good with people, 'specially ones that… make me feel the way ya do"

"Oh…. Why... how do I make you feel then?" Beth's heart was pounding at the thought he might actually care about her, he might actually need her. Her eyes were fixed on his chest, she didn't have the courage to look at him.

"Dunno… jus' better I s'pose...happy, like I wanna keep ya safe and never let ya go, like I ain't on ma own anymore… like ma bloody chest's gonna explode every time I look at ya" he couldn't believe the words that were pouring out of him, he had no idea where they just came from. He wasn't altogether sure he should have told her half that shit. It was too late now though.

Beth lifted her gaze, her bright shining eyes locking with his. Her heart flipped as she could see everything she felt flowing back towards her.

"I think you're the only person that really sees me, sees me as more than a child that spends all day looking after other children... I think about you all the time Daryl, I wanna be with you all the time. I wanna care for you. You make me feel safe, like I can do anything and you'll always be there for me" Beth was now tracing her fingers down his cheek, over his lips.

"You don't have to do anythin' to make me happy Daryl, jus' bein' with you is enough… but if you really wanna try there is one thing that'd make me very happy" she widened her eyes suggestively at him

"Don't ya ever need a break woman? … ya know, I ain't eighteen anymore" he cocked his eyebrow and smirked at her, leaning into her fingers.

"Not that… geez you have a one track mind Daryl Dixon… No seriously…I want you to teach me to shoot, to hunt, so I don't have to rely on everyone else" her fingers had moved to his hair now, playing with it nervously as she waited for his reaction.

"'kay, I can do that… but these arms" Daryl held both of her tiny slim arms in his big hands and waved them in the air "they ain't ever gonna be able to hold that crossbow" he chuckled at her as he let her arms go and curled his around her waist, pulling her close, his hands resting on her bare ass.

"I'm stronger than I look Daryl" Beth stated with mock offence, okay she'd admit it he was right, she did have skinny arms but she carried children around all day without any problems, Judy was virtually glued to her hip and she was no light weight, not now she was getting older.

"I could always start to work out, build 'em up a bit" Beth wasn't sure if she was joking or not. It might be a good idea.

"I like 'em as they are, I like ya as ya are… yer beautiful, small and soft and gentle, everythin' I ain't never had in ma life before... ya ma Lil' Bear…If I wanted a woman with arms like mine I'd a been datin' Michonne"

Beth couldn't help but laugh "You never thought about it then? Datin' Michonne?"

"Ya jokin', she'd fuckin' eat me for breakfast, and I ain't talkin' in a good way neither. She scares the shit outta me, but if ya ever tell her that..." Daryl was laughing as well now. The thought of him and Michonne, it'd be like a permanent wrestling match, one which he weren't sure he'd even win.

"I like a woman ta look like a woman, not a damn killin' machine with bigger muscles than mine"

"Well you won't be disappointed with me then, I ain't never gonna be a Michonne, whether you teach me to use your bow or not" Beth had stopped laughing now, just a trace of a smile left on her lips as she thought how much she liked to see funny, laughing Daryl.

"I don't want ya ta be like Michonne, ya don't need ta be, I'm gonna look after ya, always… and I will teach ya, but not tomorrow. I gotta go on a run." Daryl was squeezing her ass now, his fingers massaging the soft skin, as he lightly ran his mouth around her neck and shoulders.

He hadn't planned to start touching her again but talking about her, how fucking small and delicate and womanly she was he couldn't help himself. She was there in front of him. Naked and beautiful and tempting and God his cock wanted inside her again. He was too turned on to stop. Now he knew how she felt, it fuelled his own need for her, inflaming something inside him.

"I could come with you, keep you company… unless you're goin' with someone else?" Beth was hankering after an invite, she desperately needed a break from this place.

Daryl was too distracted to answer her, he was now attacking her neck, sucking and nibbling as his hands roamed up from her ass, across the silky smooth skin of her back and then into her hair as he pulled her face closer. His lips found hers, his tongue snaking out to meet hers before crushing into it with such force it caused Beth to let out the loudest wanton groan he'd ever heard. The sound hardening him beyond what he thought possible.

Beth finally came up for air "I thought you were beat?" she panted out through smiling lips.

"I am… but ma cock ain't" he managed to speak as he unzipped his pants, he needed her like an addict needed a fix. He couldn't stop thinking about coming inside her, feeling her clamp herself around him as he flooded her with his climax. He knew he shouldn't but he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

They looked at each other, their eyes unable to break contact, as though they were stuck together. Beth climbed onto the table, kneeling over him. She quickly peeled his shirt off again and lifted herself up, lowering back down onto his cock until he was sheathed deep inside her. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist and sat unmoving in his lap. Their eyes still locked and their breathing ragged.

Their souls were making love to each other.

Their eyes were fucking each other.

She didn't know what this was, what was happening between them, but it wasn't sex, not sex that she'd ever known before, it was like she didn't have to be physically touched by him. It was his emotions, the way he looked at her, his desire, the fire behind his eyes that were taking her to orgasm. The merging of bodies, well that was just an extra, a feast for the senses. The sight of the most beautiful man she'd ever seen touching her, the feel of him making love to her, the sound of him groaning, all just fuelling the emotions coursing through her further.

Beth started to rock her hips, grinding her centre around him. She held him close, arms around his neck, pupils dilated as she moaned that she was coming, climaxing only seconds later. Daryl grabbing her hips to steady her, pulling her back and forth in his lap, carrying on through her cries and contractions, kissing her deeply to stifle the erotic sounds spilling from her mouth.

Daryl didn't just want her, he needed her. Needed her with a passion. Needed to mark her as his. He was nearing release, a few more thrusts and it would be over.

"Don't pull out, please…I wanna know what it feels like" Beth was whispering against his ear, words that made his head spin, her warm breath dancing across his skin almost finishing him as brand new satisfying thoughts of being with Beth for the rest of his life, however long or short, crowded his brain.

"Beth, baby…" he was exploding, and it felt amazing. He pulled her close, pushing into her as far as he could, stiffening beneath her as he released streams of warm cum into her. Beth tightened her walls around him as the feeling of fullness and heat radiated through her insides like a molten river of lava.

She held him, his head resting on her shoulder, their chests pressed against each other as their hearts beat in unison at the same quickened pace. Neither of them caring about the consequences of what they'd just done. They held each other like this for a while, too worn out to speak.

"Can I come on that run then… tomorrow?" now her senses had returned she wanted an answer.

"Yeah, if ya dad's okay with it, I ain't gonna upset him, so if he says no, it's no"

"I'll just have to work on him 'til he says yes then won't I?" Beth chuckled to herself, knowing if she pleaded hard enough her daddy would give in.

Beth unfurled her legs from around Daryl and stood up, the last of his cum trickling out along her thigh.

"I so need a shower, we could go across together in the morning… I can scrub your back" Beth's suggestive tone was back again.

"Ya gonna kill me, ya know that don't ya?" Daryl was laid back now, wondering how the Hell he was ever gonna keep up with her. Although he knew he was gonna enjoy trying.

"So, the badass, crossbow wielding, zombie killing Daryl Dixon can't keep up with little Beth Greene huh?" Beth was leant over the back of the table now taunting him as she placed an upside down kiss on Daryl's lips, a huge grin plastered on her face as she stood back up.

"Laugh it up Greene, I got more stamina than ya think" he grabbed her wrist before she had chance to move away from the table and pulled her face back down into his, running his tongue around the inside of her mouth, flicking it over her upside down tongue.

Beth managed to work herself free from his grip so she could get dressed. She suddenly had a new found enthusiasm, sleep the furthest thing from her mind.

"I'll take over watch, you can sleep… if anything happens I can wake you. I ain't so useless I can't even watch for walkers"

"I ain't gonna argue, I never felt so tired, but then again I ain't ever been used this much before!... and ya ain't useless at anythin'…yer perfect… and yer mine, ma Lil' Bear" Daryl was sat up again now, his hand gently woven into the hair behind her ear as more words found their way out into the open. He could only assume Beth Greene did something to him that re-arranged his brain. Allowed him to finally make sense when he spoke.

"Your little bear ain't goin' nowhere" she beamed at him, it was a look that made his chest want to explode with happiness.

Beth found him that pillow and sleeping bag and he quickly drifted off onto a peaceful sated sleep in the corner of the room. She sat crossed legged on the table, looking out into the night, making shapes from the beautiful twinkling stars that filled every inch of the sky, like pin holes in a black canvass.

She found the North Star and smiled to herself. If somebody that was no good with words could say something that meaningful and that beautiful to her, she knew there was hope for the world yet. Maybe she could carry on dreaming after all.

**A/N I might end this here, not really sure, depends on whether there's much interest in me carrying it on I suppose. Let me know what you think. **

**Thanks x**


End file.
